selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
SelenaQuintanilla Wiki:Articles for deletion
Articles for deletion (AfD) is where admins and editors discuss whether an article should be deleted. Articles listed are normally discussed for at least seven days, after which the deletion process proceeds based on community consensus. Then the page may be kept, merged or redirected, renamed/moved to another title, userfied to a user subpage, or deleted per the deletion policy. This page explains what you should consider before nominating, the steps for nominating, and how to discuss an AfD. It also links to the lists of current debates, the deletion policy explains the criteria for deletion, and may help you understand when an article should be nominated for deletion. The guide to deletion explains the deletion process. If an article meets the criteria for deletion and you understand the process, consult the instructions below. If you are unsure whether a page should be nominated for deletion, or if you need more help, try asking on the talk page. Reasons for deletion Reasons for deletion include, but are not limited to, the following (subject to the condition that improvement or deletion of an offending section, if practical, is preferable to deletion of an entire page): *Copyright violations and other material violating Wikia's non-free content criteria *Vandalism, including inflammatory redirects, pages that exist only to disparage their subject, patent nonsense, or gibberish *Advertising or other spam. *Articles that cannot possibly be attributed to reliable sources, including neologisms, original theories and conclusions, and articles that are themselves hoaxes. *Articles whose subjects fail to meet the relevant notability guideline Process Copy-right violations For legal reasons, Selena Wikipedia cannot host content that is in violation of copyright. *'How to do this': Remove the violation if possible, or edit the page to replace its entire content with . For blatant, whole-page copyright violation, you can simply tag it for speedy deletion with after checking that there are no non-copyvio versions in the page history. *'If you disagree': Try to contact the authors of the text or image and see if they are willing to release their work (1) under an acceptable license (for text, this is CC-BY-SA and GFDL co-licensed, CC-BY-SA alone, or CC-BY-SA-compatible), or (2) into the public domain. *'Renominations': Recreations of copyrighted content are speedily deleted, as below. It is disruptive to persist in recreating such content. Deletion Proposed deletion An editor who believes a page obviously and uncontroversially doesn't belong in Selena Wikipedia can propose its deletion. Such a page can be deleted by any administrator if, after seven days, no one objects to the proposed deletion. Once there is an objection or a deletion discussion, a page may not be proposed for deletion again. This process only applies to pages in the main namespace (article namespace). Redirects are not eligible for proposed deletion. *'Where to find them': A list of all pages flagged for proposed deletion can be found in Category:Proposed deletion. *'How to do this': Edit the page to add the following text to the top: , writing your reasoning in the "reason" field. *'If you disagree': Any editor who disagrees with a proposed deletion can simply remove the tag. Even after the page is deleted, any editor can have the page restored by any administrator simply by asking. In both cases the editor is encouraged to fix the perceived problem with the page. *'Renominations': Once the proposed deletion of a page has been objected to by anyone, it may not be proposed for deletion again. If an editor still feels the page ought to be deleted, a deletion discussion should be used, as indicated below. Speedy deletion Speedy deletion is meant to remove pages that are so obviously inappropriate for Selena Wikipedia that they have no chance of surviving a deletion discussion. Speedy deletion should not be used except in the most obvious cases. If a page has survived a prior deletion discussion, it should not be speedy deleted except for newly discovered copyright violations. Pages currently on proposed deletion or deletion discussion (see below) may be deleted through speedy deletion. *'Where to find them': A list of all pages flagged for speedy deletion can be found in Category:Quick deletion requests. *'How to do this': Administrators can delete such pages on sight. Other editors can request speedy deletion by editing the relevant page to add a speedy deletion template to the top of the page. *'If you disagree': Anyone except a page's creator may contest the speedy deletion of a page by removing the deletion notice from the page. If a page you created is tagged for speedy deletion, you may add the tag, and either improve the page or explain your reasoning on the relevant talk page. The tag exists to give you some extra time; the page may still be deleted if the community believes it should be. If a page has been speedily deleted and there is disagreement over whether or not it should have been, this is discussed at deletion review, described below. *'Renominations': Either a page fits the speedy deletion criteria or it does not. If there is a dispute over whether a page meets the criteria, the issue is typically taken to deletion discussions, mentioned below, rather than being deleted. See also *SelenaQuintanilla Wiki:Policies and guidelines Category:Deletion